


Я живу, чтобы позволять тебе сиять

by Carri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carri/pseuds/Carri
Summary: — Только заставляя тебя отказаться от себя, я могу удержать тебя рядом с собой. Я не думаю, что смогу жить с самим собой, сделав это, Виктор.— Ты не заставляешь меня отказываться от чего-либо. Я решил приехать сюда, чтобы сделать это. Я выбрал тебя, Юри.— Не стоило.





	Я живу, чтобы позволять тебе сиять

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Live to Let You Shine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852770) by [philatos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/philatos/pseuds/philatos). 



— Давай покончим с этим.

Эти слова застали Виктора врасплох, словно ледяной клинок внезапно вонзили в сердце.

— Я сожалею, — сказал Юри дрожащим голосом. — Мне очень жаль, Виктор.

— Юри, — сказал Виктор осторожно, еще больше запутавшись. — О чём ты говоришь?

— Я видел тебя на катке, — ответил он тихо, опустив глаза, не желая встретится с его собственными, — Т-ты скучаешь по нему?

Ах.

Вот что это было. Он должен был больше доверять молодому человеку, его мысли были слишком резкими (как и он сам)

— Моя любовь, — сказал он, взяв руку Юри. — Всё в порядке, не волнуйся об этом, просто сосредоточься на за-

— Нет, Виктор, не в порядке, — сказал Юри, вырвав ладонь. Встав, он подошел к окну своей комнаты, не желая встречаться с ним взглядом. — Я снова удерживаю тебя, удерживаю от того, что ты любишь. Как я могу после этого называть себя твоим парнем, твоим женихом? — его голос затих на последнем слове. — Только заставляя тебя отказаться от себя, я могу удержать тебя рядом с собой. Я не думаю, что смогу жить с самим собой, сделав это, Виктор.

— Ты не заставляешь меня отказываться от чего-либо. Я решил приехать сюда, чтобы сделать это. Я выбрал тебя, Юри.

— Не стоило.

Ледяной клинок, который воткнули в сердце Виктора, словно повернули.

— Ты же не имеешь ввиду это, — сказал он тихо. — Юри, пожалуйста, посмотри на меня.

— Я подвёл тебя сегодня, — ответил он, по-прежнему смотря в ночь. — А ты потерял свой рекорд. Я не могу представить, что ты не чувствуешь обиды ко мне.

Глаза Виктора расширились от удивления.

— Ты же знаешь, что я никогда не смогу, что я никогда-

— Ты говоришь это сейчас, но что, если это изменится? Давай будем честными, я не получу золото в этом году. Я смирился с этим. Но, — он остановился, сглатывая выступившие слезы. — Что, если я никогда этого не сделаю? И ты тратишь время в пустую на меня?

Выслушав достаточно, Виктор встал. Осторожно повернув Юри так, чтобы они были друг напротив друга, он втянул его в крепкие объятия, игнорируя приглушенные протесты.

— Юри, — выдохнул он. — Ты забыл? Я люблю тебя. Я так сильно люблю тебя, и мне больно видеть тебя таким, моя звезда. Мне было бы плевать, даже если бы ты был последним во всех следующих соревнованиях, но это невозможно, с твоим то талантом. Боже, Юри, мне больно от того, что ты думаешь, будто я могу любить тебя меньше из-за чего то столь глупого.

— Виктор, ты не понимаешь. Послушай меня, — сказал Юри умоляюще, глаза его сверкали, когда он держался за другого мужчину, будто за спасательный круг. — Я тоже тебя люблю. Вот почему я делаю это, даже если это убивает меня внутри, — сделав глубокий вдох, он осторожно, но решительно высвободился из чужих рук. — Возвращайся в Россию. Я хочу, чтобы ты участвовал в следующем Гран-При, Виктор.

— Что? — сказать, что Виктор был потрясен, было бы преуменьшением. 

— У тебя есть ещё как минимум один сезон, — продолжал он. — Я хочу дать тебе возможность вновь участвовать в соревнованиях. Я уверен, что Яков согласится тренировать тебя. Иди и защити свой титул.

— Я не хочу-

— Виктор, почему ты просто не хочешь послушать меня?! — закричал Юри, теперь слёзы свободно падали. — Я не хочу тебя держать!

Видя слёзы Юри, снова вызванные им, внутри Виктора что-то сломалось. Он действовал на инстинктах, потянув его в еще одно объятие, на этот раз крепче.

— Сколько раз я должен сказать, что ты не удерживаешь меня, — сказал Виктор, и его голос дрожал от волнения. Решив помолчать после этого и просто держать его в руках, успокаивающе поглаживая по спине, пока он плакал; и все его глубокие тревоги, наконец, поднялись наверх.

— Ты знаешь, — тихо сказал он, когда рыдания Юри стихли, — Юрио нашёл меня утром на пляже. Знаешь, что он мне сказал?

Юри слегка покачал головой.

— Он сказал "Виктор Никифоров — мёртв". И знаешь что? Он прав, — он сделал паузу, чтобы пропустить тёмные волосы сквозь пальцы, нежно потирая кожу головы. — Юри, я закончил свою предыдущую жизнь. Фигурное катание было важной частью этой жизни. И сейчас по-прежнему оно есть, но уже по другому. Да, мои рекорды были побиты, ну и что? Жизнь продолжается. Я счастлив, что установил эти рекорды первым. Но теперь возвращаться назад, чтобы защитить их, кажется мне глупым. Так что, Виктор Никифоров может быть мертв, но ты знаешь, кто чувствует себя более живым, чем когда-либо раньше? — он наклонился ниже, чтобы сказать это прямо в ухо. — Я думаю, что у Виктора Кацуки-Никифорова есть очень красивое кольцо, не так ли?

— Виктор, — прошептал Юри. — Ох Виктор... — на его глазах выступили слезы, потому что он был ошеломлён, чтобы что-то сделать, но он повторял его имя снова и снова, каждый слог, это было мгновенное заверение того, что человек перед ним никогда не переставал любить его.

В конце концов слезы прекратились, и его дыхание стало нормальным. Вытирая заплаканное лицо, Юри посмотрел на русского и улыбнулся.

— Лучше? — спросил Виктор успокаивающе.

— Намного, — прохрипел Юри, его голос слегка сел.

— Хорошо. Теперь давай уложим тебя в кровать. Завтра важный день.

Когда они легли в кровать королевских размеров, Виктор осторожно притянул Юри ближе, обнимая его.

— Спи, дорогой мой, — сказал Виктор нежно, оставив целомудренный поцелуй на чужих губах. — Завтра ты покажешь всему миру на что способен Юри Кацуки. Покажи им, на что способна наша любовь.

— Я постараюсь, — сказал Юри сонно. — Только если ты будешь смотреть на меня, на меня одного.

— Да, любовь моя, — зевнул Виктор, закрывая глаза и вдыхая успокаивающий запах. — Всегда.


End file.
